Ramez
by Mysterious1992
Summary: A boy being lonely and oneday while he was in hospital his doctor accepted to take him as his child and finds his true mom.


There was a boy who was poor, he didn't have anything with him except his books and his soul, his name was Ramez, he was ten years old he was alone. He used to go to school with only one cloth because he couldn't afford to buy a dress for himself. He used to live on the street, used to beg people for helping him, but no one cared, until one day, as he was going to the other side of the street, he saw that there was no car, so he passed, suddenly as he was passing, he saw a car was coming near him with a high speed, and suddenly it hit him, and Ramez fell on the street fainted, after a while he woke up, he saw people gathering around, he felt some pains at his head, leg and hand. But he tried to stand up, but couldn't, the people was saying to him to sit, the ambulance is now coming to pick him. After a while an ambulance came, they put him on the bed and his books were beside him, the nurses wanted to take it from him but couldn't, he wanted it beside him, because all his life was reading the same books and not changing them because he couldn't afford it.

When he reached the hospital, the doctor whose name was doctor Mustafa went to check on him, he asked him to leave the books for a while, but Ramez said:" I won't leave my books alone, they are my life, and I have nothing except these books."

Doctor Mustafa said: "What do you mean by your words?"

Ramez in a sad tone:" I have no one to live with, I am a lonely poor person, I live on the street, I go to my school in the morning, I beg for something to eat in the afternoon, but I am happy for being alive, at least I could read, at least I could see."

The doctor in a calming voice:" where are your family?"

Ramez:" my family hmmm… I have left them."

Doctor:" why?"

Ramez:" why? Because I used to ask them to bring for me some kind of stuff for school, and they didn't but my other brothers and sister where getting anything the wanted from my parents, but when my brothers and sisters used to see me like that, what they were doing is that they say the things which I need it as if they need it, then that way I used to be happy, until one day my nanny told my parents that some of the things which I need my brothers and sisters where asking them, as if they wanted so I could get it." He started to cry but tried not to show that.

Then doctor Mustafa realized that, he said to Ramez:" it is okay to cry, this is how you feel, and you shouldn't be embarrassed that you are crying in front of an adult."

Ramez:" I am not used to cry in front of a person, only when I am by myself, but when I cry, I cry inside myself, now longtime I didn't cry from inside and outside."

Doctor Mustafa:" okay, could you please finish."

Ramez:" yes, so my mother shouted at me, and hit me, until I fainted, and my sisters and brothers tried to save me, but couldn't, then I woke up, and found that my sisters and brothers all beside me sitting, and each wanted to help me, they didn't feel happy of what was happening around me, because I was the only one who is suffering. When I was cured by my sisters and brothers, I asked my parents why they are treating me this way, so they said to me if I don't like it, then I go out and find another house."

Doctor Mustafa:" okay, so you have searched and you didn't find till now yet, right?"

Ramez:"Yes." The doctor Mustafa thought for a moment then said:" okay, what if I said to you to come and live with me, will you accept it or refuse it?"

Ramez:" I don't know."

Doctor:" how you don't know and you said that you went to look for a place to live? Or you want but you are scared?"

Ramez in a frightened voice:" I want but I am scared sir."

Doctor:" but why are you scared? What makes you scared? Or because of what you have suffered in your house?"

Ramez:"because of what I have suffered in my house."

Doctor:"there is nothing to be scared of, I am alone in my house, I don't have wife or kids, and I could take care of you as my child, I was going to adopt a child and take care as if it was from my flesh."

Ramez smiled, and had accepted the offer that doctor Mustafa has given him.

So Ramez was happy, and stayed in hospital for about three weeks till he was cured and could walk again. Then he went to live with Doctor Mustafa. He was happy, and doctor Mustafa transferred Ramez to a nearer place, Ramez had new friends who helped him in his studies, he tried his best to be the first and beat all his friends in school.

After two years of living together Doctor Mustafa said to Ramez one day, after calling him to sit with him:"uhm…Ramez I wanted tell you that I have found someone who I could marry, and take care of us two.And I wanted to ask you if you are going to accept to stay with me even if I have a wife?"

Ramez answered:" yes daddy, but if she doesn't treat me well then I will have to find another place to live."

Doctor Mustafa answered that he will try to let her change if she treated Ramez in a bad way. The woman name was sally.

After two months she went and lived with Ramez and Doctor Mustafa, they lived happy, after one year they had a baby girl called salima. After passing four years since Ramez lived with Doctor Mustafa happy, he asked Doctor Mustafa to take him to Ramez parents because he missed them, and wanted to stay with them for somedays. That time it was holiday, so Doctor Mustafa accepted, and Ramez went to see his parents, they weren't happy to see him, but he sat, and saw that he a brother whose name was Majd, he was three years old. And no one of his brothers nor sisters had been treated bad, so he asked his family why it was him who should be treated bad, his family then said that they are not his parents, he lived with them and been cared as their child, and because he was so small and no one wanted to take care of him, except them. So tears went from Ramez's, and he went out of the house, with out saying a word to them, he couldn't stand it. One of his sisters wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear anything from anyone in the house who he thought were his family.

So he went out, and went to Sally and said to her:" Sally, I wanted to tell you…" while he was talking, tears where flowing from his eyes, he continued talking to sally," I wanted to tell you, that I am going to roads again to live, because there I had found that it was my truly home."

Sally in a sad voice asked:" what are you saying Ramez, what do you mean by your words?"

And Ramez said to her what had happened with the family who he called them his family. So she spoke with Mustafa, and they told to Ramez that he won't move anywhere, he will stay with them, no matter what it costs, so he stayed with them. Then one day in the same year, Sally had a nightmare, which said to her, that her son is living with her. So she said to Mustafa the truth about her life the second day, and then she said to him about the dream, and said that maybe Ramez was her child who was kidnapped and never returned to her, and never had contact with him. So she and Ramez went to the hospital to check their genes, after checking the genes, it had been proved to them that sally was his mother, and Majd was his brother, and his father had divorced his mother after a fight, that his father wanted to marry someone, and his mother didn't want. So Mustafa, Ramez, sally and Majd lived happy all their lives, and Ramez had more sisters and brothers.


End file.
